Après la bataille
by Juan Martin
Summary: Suite du tome 7.  Lord Voldemort, vient enfin d'être vaincu, au prix de nombreuses victimes, mais aujourd'hui nos héros peuvent enfin vivre tranquilles dans la société sorcière qui devra se reconstruire.
1. Après la bataille

Tout était enfin fini, il fallait maintenant passer à autre chose, pensa Harry. Ils étaient ressortis du bureau du directeur de l'école et se trouvaient à l'angle d'un des couloirs de Poudlard, cette école où ils avaient passé six ans de leur vie, et où s'était déroulée la bataille finale. Un peu plus loin, le couloir était détruit, et d'énormes pierres qui faisaient partie du mur se trouvaient dispersées. Le bonheur viendrait, songea Harry, mais pour l'instant, le deuil était le plus fort. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, et même Rogue, pour qui il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment, étaient bien présents dans son esprit. Ron et Hermione semblaient eux aussi perdus dans leurs pensées, vit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses deux amis qui étaient restés à ses côtés durant cette année. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, que les paroles leur semblaient à cet instant inutiles, et ils se mirent en marche vers la grande salle.

Ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'y rendre, de nombreuses personnes venaient pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches, de leurs amis. Dans la grande salle reposaient les corps de ceux qui étaient morts en combattant, comme pensa Harry l'avait dit le fantôme de Lupin, pour construire un monde meilleur.

De nombreuses personnes le dévisageaient, et Harry se souvint que beaucoup avaient assisté à son combat contre Lord Voldemort. Presque personne ne parlait, mais il eut quelques tapes amicales dans le dos, et quelques sourires. Il se dirigea avec Ron et Hermione vers les Weasley, qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

Ils croisèrent McGonagall, perdue dans ses pensées qui semblait triste et fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas perdu de membres de sa famille, mais la plupart de ceux qui étaient morts ce soir avaient été ses étudiants en cours de métamorphose, pensa Harry. En observant les tables, il reconnut des visages familiers, quelques élèves de Poudlard comptaient parmi les victimes. Sur la table à sa droite, était allongé un homme d'une trentaine d'années, sa femme en larmes tenait un nouveau né dans les bras. Harry pensa immédiatement à Ted qui se retrouvait maintenant orphelin, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Mrs Weasley, se jeta à son cou, et le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh, je suis si contente de voir que tu n'as rien, Harry, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, tous les Weasley étaient là, eux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme sa famille, et Fred reposait, étendu sur la table. Ginny qui s'était éloignée de ses frères prit la main d'Harry, qui s'était assis, mais il préféra ne pas parler, ne sachant que dire à cet instant. Il trouva le courage de relever la tête et vit la famille Weasley rassemblée autour de la table, tentant de se réconforter. Ron lui adressa un triste sourire, le voyant assis là contre sa soeur, lorsque Hermione s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller voir, Remus et Tonks, murmura Harry au bout d'un moment à l'oreille de Ginny.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux couleur marron, qu'il avait si souvent regardé lors des nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, à Poudlard, mais une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis. Elle le regardait avec surprise comme si elle le découvrait aujourd'hui, comme deux personnes qui ne s'étaient plus vues depuis longtemps. Il détourna le regard, et se leva, suivie par Ginny. Tonks et Lupin étaient allongés quelques tables plus loin, l'un à côté de l'autre, et Harry vit qu'Andromeda était déjà là. Il s'approcha, et se plaça à côté d'elle, alors que Ginny resta quelques mètres en retrait, n'osant approcher, regardant le visage blafard de Tonks, qui semblait pourtant heureuse de ne pas être séparé de son mari, pour faire leur dernier voyage. Andromeda portait Teddy contre elle, orphelin qui n'avait juste que quelques mois. "Comme moi" pensa Harry. La tristesse lui transperça le cœur alors qu'il pensa à Lupin, qui n'avait connu le bonheur que très peu de temps. Lupin avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait malgré sa condition, et maintenant il laissait derrière lui un fils, qui ne pourrait jamais connaitre ses parents.

- Ma fille, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, et Remus aussi, commenta Andormeda la voix cassée.

Harry chercha quoi répondre, Andromeda avait perdu toute sa famille excepté Teddy, et il ne voyait rien qui pourrait la réconforter.

- Euh vous voulez que je m'occupe de Teddy, demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Elle eut un triste sourire sur son visage, puis observa Harry, de ses grands yeux avant de tendre Teddy à Harry. Il le prit et chercha une position confortable pour son jeune neveu. Andromeda s'approcha de Tonks et la regarda longuement, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry qui portait Teddy contre lui, approcha de Lupin, il semblait plus miteux que jamais, mais il y avait une douce expression de joie sur son visage, sans doute avait il vécu son dernier combat avec celle qui l'aimait. Ginny s'approcha et prit Teddy des bras d'Harry. Il commençait à gazouiller doucement, puis ses cheveux prirent la couleur rousse de ceux de Ginny, et il provoqua un sourire sur son visage. Harry l'observa longuement, il avait eu si peur pour elle, durant toutes les semaines de fuite, même si il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule.

Le reste de la famille Weasley arriva devant les corps de Lupin et Tonks, Mrs Weasley se précipita vers Andromeda qui était en larmes, et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

- Environ cinquante morts et des tas de blessés, plus ou moins graves, commenta Hermione, la voix triste.

- Tu veux rester chez nous quelques temps, Harry ? demanda Mr Weasley, en essayant d'effacer les traces de tristesse de sa voix.

- Oui, si je ne dérange pas, répondit Harry, sans conviction.

- Jamais, lança Ron qui essayait de remonter le moral de tout le monde, tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison ...

Ils sortirent de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner, et croisèrent beaucoup de gens sur le chemin. Quelques uns étaient attristés, par la disparition d'un membre de sa famille, ou celle d'un proche, mais beaucoup lançait à Harry, des regards bienveillants. L'ambiance était toute autre, aux portes des grilles de Poudlard, la rumeur avait parcouru le pays tout entier, Voldemort était tombé, et des centaines de sorciers et sorcières manifestaient leur joie. Des explosions de lumières, et des applaudissements accueillirent Harry lorsqu'il fut aperçu. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus en vain, durant toute cette année de galères, et Ron et Hermione découvrirent un des aspects gênant de la popularité, serrer les mains, celles de tous les gens qui les félicitaient. Ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier, le cœur un peu plus léger et même Andromeda accepta de diner chez les Weasley. Mr Weasley était arrivé plus tard que les autres, un peu après le début du repas, car il avait ramené les corps de Nymphadora et Remus chez Andormeda, et celui de Fred dont les enterrements auraient lieu dans la journée du lendemain. Harry s'occupa de Teddy, durant la soirée, puis lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue l'envahir, souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny et monta dans la chambre suivis de Ron et Hermione, qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Il ne faudra jamais parler des Horcruxes, ni des Reliques, expliqua Hermione, déjà beaucoup de rumeurs vont circuler, et Harry tu risques de recevoir pas mal de demandes d'interview…

- Que je refuserai, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

- Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux.

Hermione embrassa tendrement Ron, puis souhaita bonne nuit aux deux garçons, qui s'endormirent presque immédiatement, emportés par la fatigue, et heureux de retrouver un bon lit.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par le soleil qui fit irruption dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, ils avaient les traits tirés et étaient encore fatigués, mais ils se forcèrent à descendre à la cuisine. Ginny et Hermione finissaient déjà de déjeuner, alors que Molly était aux fourneaux.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dirent Ron et Harry en arrivant au pied de l'escalier. Ils s'assirent à la table et Harry saisit la Gazette du Sorcier, avec une grande photo de lui et qui titrait:

_C'est enfin fini ! _

_Pour la deuxième fois, le célèbre Harry Potter a encore vaincu le plus grand mage noir de notre époque._

_En page 1, une description du combat_

_En page 2, une biographie de notre héros ..._

_En page 3,… _Ron lui arracha la page des mains pour lire les gros titres, et lança _:_

- Eh ben, mon pauvre Harry, tu vas être demandé ces temps ci ! Mais la photo qu'ils ont mise n'est pas terrible.

- Bah, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop sinon je pourrais plus sortir, répondit il en souriant.

- Tu vas recevoir des lettres d'admiratrices, qui voudront toutes d'épouser, comme je t'envie Harry, commenta George qui venait de descendre dans un sourire, alors que Ginny lui jetait un regard noir.

George venait de parler, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait une fois depuis le jour précédent, et sa mère se précipita pour l'obliger à s'assoir à table et manger quelque chose, alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur de George qui essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère.

- George réagit bien, à ce qui s'est passé hier, dit Harry à Ron alors qu'ils remontaient dans la chambre.

- Oui je trouve aussi, lui répondit Ron quand ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui leur criait qu'ils avaient reçu du courrier

Il y avait pas mal de lettres sur la table, mais Hermione tendit à lui et Ron une lettre de couleur or. Ils en avaient tous reçus, envoyés par McGonagall, directrice provisoire de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Hermione, Ron et lui étaient invités à passer les ASPIC à la fin de l'été, mais ils n'avaient pas eu cours d'une année, pensa soudainement Harry.

- Il va falloir bosser si on veut les avoir, commenta Ron.

- Oui, mais heureusement notre année sabbatique nous a pas mal entrainés, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire, qu'Harry et Ron lui rendirent.

- Et toi, Ginny, demanda Harry, qu'est ce que dit ta lettre ?

- J'ai aussi des examens pour valider ma 6ème année.

Harry se demanda si il n'allait simplement pas redoubler pour pouvoir passer une année entière avec Ginny...

- Moi je vais essayer de les passer ces foutus ASPIC mais je pense que je pourrais aller remplacer Fred au magasin ...

- On en parlera jeune homme, mais c'est pas parce que tu pourrais avoir un travail sans que tu ne dois pas les passer ... et les avoir, répliqua Molly d'une voix ferme.

- Harry toi, tu as besoin d'avoir au moins cinq mentions Effort Exceptionnel, indiqua Hermione, dans tes cinq matières, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Botanique pour devenir Auror.

- Ouais, j'ai du boulot, répliqua Harry en soupirant, surtout en potions.

- Sinon tu viendras bosser au magasin, … ça nous apportera plus de clients, dit Ron avec un clin d'œil à Harry alors qu'il montait se doucher.

- Je pense à un truc, on pourrait inviter Neville pour réviser la botanique. Toi Hermione, tu nous donneras un coup de main en potion, et je pourrais vous aider en DCFM.

- Ça me semble une excellente idée … expliqua Hermione qui fut coupée par la voix triste de Mr Weasley, qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

- Excusez moi les jeunes, mais l'enterrement a lieu dans une heure, et ça serait bien que vous soyez présentables.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de monter pour se préparer remettant à plus tard leur conversation sur leur avenir. Harry eut le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'il se préparait, redoubler la septième année ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée, déjà il perdrait tous ses amis, et ceux de son année qu'il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié excepté les Serpentards. Il devait en parler avec Ginny, même si il connaissait déjà son avis. Il descendit en compagnie de Ron, tous deux habillés d'une robe de sorcier noire. Kingsley avait réussi à se libérer, McGonagall et Hagrid étaient là aussi, Lee, Angelina, Katie et Alicia ainsi qu'Olivier, avaient quitté leurs travails respectifs pour assister à l'enterrement d'un de leurs batteurs au temps de Poudlard, même Neville avait réussi à venir en transplanant. Pour un enterrement discret, comme le voulait la famille Weasley, il y avait pas mal de monde précisa Ginny, lorsqu'elle eu rejoins Harry.

- On y va ? demanda timidement Harry, alors que tout le monde commençait à quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans un petit cimetière sorcier situé non loin de là.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, et marchèrent côte à côte, la tête de Ginny reposant sur son épaule. Des larmes perlaient le long de son visage, qui torturant l'esprit Harry, comment allait il lui annoncer, qu'il allait passer une année entière loin d'elle. Cette idée l'occupa durant le voyage, mais il en profita pour regarder le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. On approchait du début de l'été, et les températures commençaient à s'élever, un grand soleil brillait haut dans le ciel dégagé. Tout semblait reprendre vie, pensa Harry, après avoir vu passer loin au dessus de sa tête un vol d'oiseaux, surtout après toute la neige qu'ils avaient eue au cours de l'année écoulée.

Harry avait proposé de prendre Ted avec lui, durant la cérémonie, pour qu'Andromeda puisse avoir les mains libres, pour se servir de sa baguette magique et seller le caveau magique où reposeraient Lupin et Tonks. Ils étaient dans un cimetière sorcier, situé près du Terrier, où reposaient déjà en paix tous les ancêtres de la famille Weasley. La cérémonie fut courte, mais beaucoup avaient fondu en larmes, quand Lee prononça le discours qu'il avait préparé. Puis ceux qui avaient le courage, prononçaient quelques pensées, ou gravaient quelques mots dans la pierre tombale. Harry qui avait Ted dans ses bras, fut obligé de s'éloigner, après avoir signé la pierre de son nom, car il s'était mis à pleurer très fort.

- Teddy, calme toi un peu, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son neveu.

En guise de réponse Ted bava sur l'épaule d'Harry et cria à nouveau. Andromeda arriva à ce moment là, et reprit Ted des bras d'Harry.

- Merci Harry, je vais m'occuper de lui, maintenant.

- Euh, je voudrais t'aider, dit-il maladroitement, à élever Ted.

- Je … je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça, répliqua Andromeda.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis son parrain et je sais que c'est que d'avoir perdu ses parents, expliqua Harry calmement.

- Je …

Harry sentit qu'Andormeda le dévisageait, puis lâcha avec un sourire :

- Tu peux passer le prendre quand tu veux, Harry, Lupin m'avait dit que tu te sentirais concerné par Teddy.

L'enterrement était fini et les proches commençaient à se disperser, Kingsley était retourné au ministère ainsi que Mr Weasley et Percy, car ils étaient débordés de travail. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione parlèrent à Neville de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de réviser ensemble, sur le chemin du retour au Terrier. Neville paraissait enchanté de cette proposition de travail commun.

- C'est parfait, au moins ma grand-mère ne pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir révisé.

Ils décidèrent alors de se mettre dès le lendemain aux révisions, car ils auraient entièrement besoin des deux mois qui suivraient pour réviser tout le programme.

Ginny n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'enterrement, elle marchait en serrant la main d'Harry, qui avait été obligé plusieurs fois de la prévenir d'un obstacle mal placé dans lequel elle se serrait pris les pieds. Les idées d'Harry s'étaient décantées dans sa tête, il semblait plus lucide et décida d'engager la conversation. Il s'arrêta brusquement, Ginny fut sortie de ses pensées et leva la tête pour voir qu'Harry se tenait en retrait d'elle, alors que Ron et Hermione qui étaient devant eux avaient déjà quelques centaines de mètres d'avance. Ils étaient enfin seuls, la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

La question lui semblait stupide, après coup, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle venait d'enterrer son grand frère, pensa t il.

- Pourquoi tu m'as toujours laissé en arrière ? demanda Ginny, j'aurais pu vous aider.

Harry fut surpris par cette question et mit beaucoup de temps avant de lui répondre, choisissant ses mots avec beaucoup de soin.

- Je ne voulais t'embarquer dans une mission que Dumbledore nous avait confiée, et qui n'était pas de tout repos, expliqua t il calmement.

- C'est facile cette explication pour toi, moi j'ai été obligé de retourner à Poudlard, avec les Carrow, répondit sèchement Ginny.

Harry tourna la tête, par chance personne n'était présent, pour les entendre.

- On ne s'est pas amusé, nous non plus durant cette année …

- Quoique vous ayez fait, j'aurais préféré être avec vous, cria Ginny.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire, trop étonné par cette sortie enflammée. Il la trouva très belle, les pommettes rougies, les yeux flamboyants, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son éloquence, bien au contraire. Il songea vaguement qu'il devait avoir passablement l'air idiot, figé par la surprise et recherchant ses mots. Elle détourna le regard et continua d'avancer sur le chemin terreux, mais Harry la rattrapa et se plaça devant elle.

- Durant tout le temps où tu étais à Poudlard, je ne faisais que regarder la carte des Maraudeurs, … je m'inquiétais pour toi.

La colère de Ginny sembla se calmer un peu, mais elle répliqua ironiquement :

- Je sais me défendre toute seule, et j'aurais pu t'être utile.

- Mais tu nous as aidés, répondit Harry.

- Je … ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, Harry.

- Neville m'a dit que tu étais un des leaders du mouvement de résistance, en plus quand nous avons écouté la radio de Lee et tes frères, et qu'ils disaient que les professeurs avaient des difficultés à encadrer les élèves, ça nous a permit de garder le moral, de savoir que l'on n'était pas les seuls à se battre.

Ginny rougit légèrement, flattée par les explications d'Harry.

- Je tiens à toi, Ginny, dit Harry en l'étreignant.

- Si c'est le cas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, fait ta septième année à Poudlard, tu seras avec moi.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je vais passer mes examens à la fin de l'été au lieu d'attendre un an ? demanda t il souriant lui aussi.

- Non, je ne veux pas être égoïste, mais je l'espérais, expliqua t elle en se rapprochant d'Harry.

- Tu sais bien que s'il ne se passe rien d'étrange autour de moi, je m'ennuie, répondit il ironiquement.

- Harry James Potter, ne t'avise jamais de repartir à l'aventure sans moi.

Et alors qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, elle embrassa Harry. Elle avait les lèvres humides, mais si douce qu'Harry en oublia tous ses soucis, il était à nouveau avec elle, et à cet instant rien d'autre ne comptait.

Mrs Weasley conseilla, encouragée par Hermione, à Harry et Ron d'aller passer leur permis de transplaner dans l'après midi même. C'était surtout pensa Harry, pour leur changer les idées, et éviter qu'ils ne pensent à l'enterrement de Fred, que Molly leur avait proposée cette idée, car ils n'étaient pas pressés d'avoir leur permis.

- Pour l'instant le ministère a plus important à régler, mais ensuite il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez dans l'illégalité, surtout que vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes, avec tous ceux que vous avez faits cette année.

Le repas fut assez triste, il n'y avait que Molly, Hermione et Ron assis d'un côté de la table et George, ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny de l'autre, et tout le monde avait encore en tête l'enterrement du matin même.

- Je vais aller chercher mes parents en Australie aujourd'hui, et pour ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps je les ferais transplaner.

- Tu vas les retrouver comment ? demanda Ginny.

- Ils seront là je les ai laissé, enfin j'espère…

Hermione fit transplaner Ron et Harry sur le chemin de Traverse après avoir fini de déjeuner, en début d'après midi.

- Bonne chance les garçons, lança t elle avec un grand sourire, avant de disparaitre.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir le faire légalement moi aussi, expliqua Ron avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si ça change grand-chose … répondit Harry.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller à Gringotts, car Harry avait besoin d'argent, pour payer les nouveaux livres dont ils auraient besoin. Ils montèrent les quelques marches situées devant la banque, et sourirent lorsqu'ils en évoquèrent les souvenirs de leur dernière visite, qui avait obligé Harry à utiliser l'imperium pour s'assurer de la réussite de sa mission. Ils passèrent les premières portes en cuivre et du patienter devant celles en argent. Ils entrèrent enfin lorsque deux gobelins méfiants, leur ouvrirent les portes. Les gobelins les regardaient tous d'un air suspect, Harry pensa qu'ils avaient raison après le coup qu'il leur avait fait, avec l'aide de ses amis, mais il ne s'en inquiéta guère. Ron lui semblait un peu plus inquiet, sans doute car il connaissait mieux ce dont étaient capables les gobelins. Harry s'adressa à un gobelin du comptoir.

- Bonjour, je voudrais prendre de l'argent dans mon coffre.

- Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.

Harry commença à chercher dans une des poches de sa robe, il gardait rarement la clé avec lui, Hagrid le lui avait conseillé, préférant la laisser dans sa valise. Il sortit de sa poche une petite clé en or. Le gobelin examina attentivement la clé et dit.

- Tout est en règle, un gobelin va vous accompagner à votre coffre, Mr Potter…

- Je vais t'attendre dehors Harry, lui lança Ron.

Après un tour de wagonnet, ils étaient descendus dans la terre, il n'aimait guère ses voyages et heureusement son coffre n'était pas un des plus profonds.

Harry fut aussi surpris que la première fois où il avait ouvert son coffre, des tonnes d'or s'empilaient dans son coffre, bien plus que la dernière fois d'après son souvenir. Bien sûr, il avait touché l'héritage de Sirius, mais quand même …

Lorsqu'il ressortit à l'air libre, la bourse pleine d'argent, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller faire des emplettes.

- Non, non Ron, je te paye ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je peux payer, dit-il en rougissant. La boutique marche vraiment bien.

- Non, en plus je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau de noël l'an dernier, lança Harry avec un sourire alors qu'ils entraient chez Fleury et Bott, le libraire.

Ils avaient besoin des livres de 7ème année pour réviser leurs ASPIC, et ils observèrent la boutique pendant que la gérante s'occupait de leur commande. Ils avaient besoin du livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7), et du manuel de métamorphose expert, en revanche le livre de botanique était le même depuis le début de leur scolarité, ainsi que celui de potions. Quand au livre de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils n'avaient aucune idée du livre qu'il fallait acheter et donc décidèrent d'acheter les livres les plus complexes sur le sujet. Au pire, pensèrent-t-ils, ils pourraient toujours les donner à Hermione si ils ne leur servaient pas. Ils sortirent de la boutique, chacun avec un petit paquet de livres sous le bras.

- On va boire quelque chose avant d'aller faire l'examen, proposa Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre en or qu'il portait tout le temps maintenant.

- Oui, 15h30, on a encore du temps, répondit Harry.

- Et cette fois c'est moi qui paye, ajouta Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Ils allèrent s'installer à la terrasse d'un des nombreux cafés, qui avait rouvert. La rue n'était pas bondée de monde comme avant, mais les gens commençaient à revenir flâner. Ils reconnurent un visage familier qui passait dans la rue, et l'interpellèrent.

- Eh, Dean, lancèrent Harry et Ron, en levant la main.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers eux et tout sourire se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux.

- Ouf, je suis allé acheter une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander.

- Il doit y avoir pas mal de clients, avec toutes les baguettes qui ont été confisquées ou détruites durant l'année.

- Oui je te le confirme, j'ai attendu une heure avant d'être servi. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On va passer le diplôme de transplanage, indiqua Ron.

- Tu vas passer tes ASPIC à Poudlard, à la fin de l'été ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Oui, et vous ?

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et Harry expliqua :

- Pour rentrer chez les Aurors j'ai besoin d'avoir au minimum 5 Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières que je présente, et en botanique et potions ce n'est pas gagné, expliqua Harry. Mais toi, quel métier tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il à Dean

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop encore, répondit Dean d'une voix hésitante. Peut être Auror, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai les matières pour et en plus il faut de bonnes notes ...

- D'après Kingsley…

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie ? Vous le connaissez ? s'exclama Dean en interrompant Harry.

Les gens assis à côté d'eux le regardèrent, et reconnurent immédiatement Harry Potter, qui avait, avec Ron, réussi à passer à peu près inaperçu jusque là. Les jeunes hommes laissèrent sur la table de quoi payer leurs consommations et partirent en direction du Chaudron baveur pour utiliser la cheminée et arriver au ministère, situé ailleurs dans Londres.

- Je suis désolé, dit Dean, en baissant les yeux.

- Oh, c'est rien, lui répondit Harry, Kingsley a fait le ménage, et beaucoup de vieux Aurors ont été mis à la retraite, je pense que tu pourrais être pris juste avec une excellente note en DCFM.

Le regard de Dean s'éclaira, et il accompagna Harry et Ron à l'examen de transplanage pour le passer avec eux.

Grâce à la cheminée, ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium du ministère situé sous terre, éclairé par les fenêtres magiques qui diffusaient une lumière claire. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes d'or au fond de la salle, et ils se firent enregistrer au bureau de la sécurité. Harry et Ron ne réussirent pas à échapper au regard des gens du ministère qui voulurent leur serrer la main, et même le garde ne contrôla pas leurs baguettes à l'accueil.

Harry se précipita suivis de Ron et Dean dans l'ascenseur vide.

- J'en ai marre, on veut toujours me serrer la main, s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils descendaient plus bas sous terre.

- Ah, tu vois que ce n'est pas agréable, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une salle d'attente, et la jeune réceptionniste leur adressa la parole :

- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Mr POTTER, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Harry.

- Oui, nous voudrions nous présenter à l'examen de transplanage, expliqua Dean.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais voir avec l'évaluateur, attendez ici, s'il vous plait.

La jeune employée se leva de derrière le bureau, et poussa une des portes de la salle d'accueil

- Enfin ça a quelques avantages d'être célèbre, dit Harry à ses deux amis qui avaient éclaté de rire, en voyant la réaction de la réceptionniste. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, et demanda aux trois jeunes gens, d'entrer un par un dans la salle, et d'attendre que le précédent est fini.

Harry entra le premier, et découvrit une pièce plutôt grande avec un bureau et des tiroirs derrière lui. Un grand homme brun se leva et dit :

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, entrez, entrez.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, et l'examinateur continua :

- N'avancez plus, je vais vous demander de transplaner, à coté de la chaise libre, pour être sûr que vous y arrivez sur une petite distance.

Harry se concentra et apparut juste à coté de la chaise qu'avait indiqué l'homme.

- Très bien, maintenant vous allez transplaner à cet endroit, l'homme montra à Harry une photo du lieu où il voulait qu'il se rende.

A nouveau Harry se concentra sur le lieu, où il voulait apparaître, il se retrouva sur une grande place, et de la neige tombait. Son évaluateur ne tarda pas à apparaître.

- Allez une dernière fois, pour retourner au bureau, demanda l'évaluateur…

Harry s'assit sur la chaise et son évaluateur lui posa un papier en double, sur la table.

- Indiquez votre nom, prénom et signez sur les deux feuilles, j'en garderais une et vous l'autre.

Quand l'évaluateur reprit les feuilles, il lui tendit une petite photo.

- Vous pouvez me la dédicacer Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il sous le regard surpris d'Harry qui s'empressa de signer sa photo…

Harry sortit du ministère avec ses deux amis, ils avaient tous le bout de parchemin qui déclarait qu'ils étaient aptes à transplaner. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Dean qui prévoyait d'aller fêter ça, et transplanèrent légalement pour la première fois au Terrier.

Hermione avait déjà ramené ses parents chez elle et était revenue pour diner.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à annuler les sortilèges de confusions que je leur avais lancés.

Mr Weasley rentra du bureau pour le repas du soir, il avait les traits fatigués et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis quelques jours. Il se tira une chaise libre de la table, et s'effondra dessus.

- Percy est encore au travail ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, et je doute qu'il puisse dormir cette nuit, on a l'impression que ça ne finira jamais. En plus, il y a toujours des gens qui t'empêchent d'avancer aussi vite que tu voudrais, on reçoit des centaines de lettres, on ne peut pas tout gérer. Kingsley lui ne pourra plus jamais fermer l'œil, dit-il ironiquement. En plus, à son arrivée il a commencé à faire le ménage, et près d'un quart des fonctionnaires ont été suspendus, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse faire une enquête sur eux, et déterminer leurs agissements de l'année dernière, certain d'entre eux sont même directement allés à Askaban.

- Ombrage ? demanda Ron la voix remplie d'espoirs.

- Oui mais pas seulement, Dawlish, un Auror, à été directement condamné à une peine à perpétuité.

- Shacklebolt a t-il laissé les détraqueurs à Askaban ?

- Non, répondit Hermione, il les a envoyés ailleurs, et des sorciers gardent maintenant la prison.

Voyant la tête étonnée de tous ceux qui étaient à table, elle tacha de s'expliquer.

- Je l'ai lu sur la Gazette aujourd'hui, il y avait un article sur les premières réformes. Bon j'ai apparemment été la seule à lire, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Harry se demanda où étaient partis les détraqueurs, et comment avaient fait les sorciers pour qu'ils ne représentent plus un danger ...

George annonça à la fin du repas que dès le lendemain, il irait rouvrir le magasin Weasley.

- J'aimerais que Ron vienne avec moi, continua George, comme ça il pourrait voir à quoi ressemble le travail.

- Ron doit passer ces ASPIC à la fin de l'été, répliqua gentiment Molly pour ne pas brusquer George.

- Moi, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, expliqua Arthur, il pourra s'exercer aux sortilèges et, rien ne l'empêche de réviser, les après-midis par exemple, il suffit que George engage quelqu'un à mi-temps pour travailler les après-midi, et Ron fera les matinées.

Personne ne trouva à protester à la proposition de Mr Weasley, et Ron afficha un grand sourire à l'adresse de son frère…


	2. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer

Pas le temps de s'ennuyer...

- Ron, je te le dis chaque fois, il faut tourner doucement.

- Oui, oui je sais … marmonna Ron à l'adresse de sa petite amie.

Hermione passa ensuite au chaudron d'Harry. Elle observa la potion qu'il contenait, et la renifla. Puis s'éloigna vers les chaudrons de Neville et Ginny. Harry poussa un ouf de soulagement, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione ne lui faisait pas de remarques sur sa potion. Il continua à la touiller lentement.

- Bon, reprit Hermione après avoir inspecté les deux dernières potions. La potion que l'on devait obtenir est de couleur bleu ciel, d'après le livre.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans le jardin du Terrier, c'était plus prudent d'être en extérieur car ils travaillaient sur des potions assez compliquées, et un accident arrivait assez facilement. Ron avait déjà fait fondre un chaudron et celui de Ginny avait tout simplement explosé la dernière fois.

Ils observèrent les chaudrons de leurs voisins, Hermione avait une potion de couleur bleu ciel, celles d'Harry et de Neville étaient bleues, tandis que celles de Ron et de sa sœur, étaient un étrange mélange de bleu foncé et de vert, qui ressemblait à de la boue.

- Neville, d'après le livre c'est pas mal, elle sent bien l'écume comme indiqué. Harry, c'est pas mal non plus, il y a du mieux, mais je pense que tu as rajouté la pincée d'algues un peu trop tard. Pour vous deux, il faut faire des efforts, mais la potion de nage était peut être un peu dure pour toi Ginny, expliqua Hermione en regardant Ron et Ginny.

- Tu aurais pu remplacer Rogue dans les cachots, tu es un meilleur professeur de potions que lui. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi une potion aussi dure avec ce pauvre Rogue, et toi non plus Harry, exclama Neville en rigolant.

- Non ça c'est sûr, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire. On fait une pause Hermione ?

- Oh oui, moi j'en peux plus, s'exclama Ron, ça suffit pour le moment.

Ils regardèrent tous Hermione, qui rougissait des compliments de Neville, et elle fut obligée d'accepter leur demande, sous leurs regards insistants.

- Bon d'accord, soupira Hermione, mais faut s'y remettre après …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny était partie en direction de la remise, et Ron en direction du hamac pour y faire une sieste.

- Bon je vais ranger tout ça, déclara-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Attends laisse nous le faire plutôt, ça nous entrainera, expliqua Neville.

- Oui, quelques sortilèges et ça sera vite fait, dit Harry à la suite de son camarade.

Ils lancèrent quelques sorts de nettoyage et de rangement, les chaudrons vides et propres s'entassèrent dans un coin du jardin, les composants pour potions dans des petites boites à coté de ces derniers et leurs instruments également. Harry et Ginny prirent chacun un balai et en lancèrent un sur le hamac de Ron qui faillit basculer sur le côté.

- Allez bouge toi, on va te faire des tirs pour voir si tu es toujours aussi mauvais, lui lança Ginny en décollant.

- Tu vas voir ça …, répliqua son frère alors que ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates.

...

- D'après les programmes du ministère, il y a pas mal de métamorphoses différentes que les examinateurs peuvent demander le jour de l'examen, indiqua Harry, qui lisait les dernières pages du livre de métamorphose sur lesquelles, étaient écrits de nombreux conseils pour les ASPIC.

Ils étaient tous assis, autour d'une table à feuilleter de gros livres, à l'intérieur car il s'était mis à pleuvoir, pendant leur partie de Quidditch.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas mais il nous faudrait plus d'espace pour faire la DCFM, répondit Harry.

- On n'a qu'à faire de la métamorphose, grommela Ron, il détestait cette matière et il n'était pas le seul, il n'y avait que Hermione et Harry qui s'en sortaient bien… De ses amis, il se sentait le moins bon. Neville ne passait pas cette épreuve, Harry avait fait d'énormes efforts, pour pouvoir devenir Auror, et Ron pensait qu'il serait reçu haut la main avec d'excellentes notes, et puis Hermione, ben justement c'était Hermione, elle aurait sûrement des O partout …

Ron fut sorti de ces pensées par les paroles d'Harry. Il récitait une formule et balançait sa baguette dans les airs.

- Attention elle n'est pas facile celle-là Harry … expliqua Hermione.

D'un coup un léger éclair circula entre la baguette et la cuillère qu'il avait devant lui. Celle-ci se transforma peu à peu en un petit chaton. Ron se mit à rire, la transformation avait presque réussi mais il restait un problème, le chaton n'était pas roux ou noir, il avait la couleur de la cuillère métallique.

- Tu crois que c'est un chaton en métal, demanda Ron qui avait un fou rire.

Cette remarque lui attira les regards désapprobateurs de Ginny et Hermione tandis que Neville avait attrapé le chat qui se débattait, en le griffant pour pouvoir s'échapper et Harry tentait de le retransformer en cuillère.

- Aide nous plutôt que de rigoler, dit Harry, bien qu'il ait lui-même du mal à s'empêcher de rire devant sa transformation ratée.

Avec l'aide d'Harry il attrapa le chat et ils le retransformèrent en cuillère. Harry attrapa un livre, se cala dans un gros fauteuil, et commença à apprendre par cœur les propriétés de certaines plantes magiques.

_Le bulbe de feu (simple et double cœur)_

_Cette plante assez rare, contient une substance qui entre dans la composition de potions complexes telles les potions d'invisibilité et de …_

La pluie s'arrêta de tomber en début d'après midi, et ils sortirent dehors pour profiter des quelques rayons de soleil. Neville défia Ginny, afin de s'entrainer aux duels pour leur épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à utiliser des sortilèges informulés, aux grands regrets d'Harry et d'Hermione qui avaient essayé de les entrainer à en lancer. Ils ne suivaient pas vraiment le duel, préférant jeter quelques sortilèges sur des éléments du jardin. Harry avait ainsi transformé une vieille souche en banc en bois, et avait donné des petites jambes à une brique qui courrait dans tous les sens, se cognant contre pleins d'obstacles, devant Ron qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Expelliarmus, lança Ginny en pointant Neville avec sa baguette.

- Protego, répliqua Neville.

Un bouclier se plaça entre Neville et Ginny et défia le rayon lumineux rouge envoyé par Ginny, qui ricocha sur le tronc d'un arbre.

- Petrificus Totalus, lança Ginny qui commençait à être à cours d'idées

Mais le sortilège toucha Neville sans qu'il puisse se protéger, son pied avait tapé contre la brique animée, alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de recul, ce qui l'avait fait perdre son équilibre, et l'avait empêché de se défendre. Neville tomba lourdement sur le sol et, alerté par le bruit sourd, Harry s'approcha et le libéra du sortilège qui l'avait vaincu.

- Dommage Neville, c'était serré, c'est la faute de ma brique, le réconforta Harry, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Ron amena Neville à l'intérieur pour lui offrir un petit réconfortant, et celui-ci lui demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de Bièraubeurre par hasard, ce qui fit sourire Ron.

- On fait un duel, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, si tu veux mais …

- Pour que tu ne perdes pas la main, dit elle en souriant.

Harry comprit qu'Hermione avait dû apprendre un nouveau sort, et qu'elle était impatiente de l'essayer en combat. Il chercha dans sa mémoire lequel ça aurait pu être…

Ils s'étaient aperçus qu'Hermione avait récupéré dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore l'année précédente un livre de sorts avancés. Elle l'avait montrée à Harry et Ron en début d'été, quelques jours après leur retour au Terrier.

- Tiens Harry, je pense que Dumbledore aurait aimé qu'il te revienne, lui expliqua-t-elle en tendant un vieux livre à la reliure dorée.

- Qu'est ce que …

- C'est un livre de sortilèges, assez ancien, où sont notés de nombreux sorts et contres sorts, ajouta Hermione en ouvrant le livre.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas pris l'an dernier, s'exclama Ron, il aurait pu nous être utile.

- Parce que je pensais que l'on n'aurait pas le temps de s'exercer, les sorts contenus sont très complexes et très difficiles à maîtriser…

Ainsi depuis le début de l'été, Hermione et Harry livraient de très beaux combats, en utilisant les sorts du livre qu'ils maitrisaient, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs spectateurs. Même si Ron et Ginny connaissaient l'existence du livre, ils étaient bluffés par les sorts que se jetaient Harry et Hermione, car eux n'arrivaient pas à les lancer, et s'étaient découragés devant la difficulté.

Harry et Hermione se placèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Neville sortit de la maison, avec un verre à la main, et lança :

- Si vous voulez de la Bièraubeurre, il y en a sur ...

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il vit Hermione et Harry se faire face, s'excusa et s'assit à côté de Ginny qui furent ensuite rejoint par Ron.

- Ben vous attendez quoi ? demanda Ron qui fut immédiatement fusillé du regard par Hermione.

- Allez on y va, dit en rigolant Harry.

Hermione leva son bras, et lança avec un léger balancement de poignet, un sortilège de désarmement.

- Protego, lança Harry, qui enchaina ensuite avec incarcerem.

Des cordes sorties de nulle part s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles d'Hermione.

- Ignitio, cria-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

Un cercle de feu apparu autour d'Harry, qui était pris au piège, les flammes qui faisaient sa taille s'avançaient vers lui, faisant montrer la température. Hermione en profita pour jeter un sort informulé et les cordes qui l'entouraient tombèrent sur le sol.

- Aguamenti, lança tranquillement Harry, créant une porte dans le cercle de feu. Il se jeta à l'extérieur du piège alors qu'un jet de lumière rouge passa au dessus de son épaule.

- Fulgumenti, pensa Harry dans sa tête pour répondre, à l'attaque d'Hermione. Un éclair jaillit alors de la baguette d'Harry en direction d'Hermione.

Elle contra facilement l'attaque d'Harry et envoya des couteaux aiguisés vers Harry.

- Mobiliarbus, répliqua-t-il tranquillement en fixant l'arbre.

Celui-ci se déplaça de façon à bloquer le sortilège d'Hermione, qui fut surprise par cette initiative, dont tous les couteaux se plantèrent dans le tronc de l'arbre.

Il lui lança un sort de l'immobilisation, et s'approcha d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, emprisonnée, dos contre le gazon.

- Tu te défends bien, il m'a fallu improviser pour te battre, dit-il en souriant. Excuse-moi, je vais te libérer ajouta Harry en voyant son amie baisser les yeux sur les cordes.

- C'était génial Harry, s'exclama Neville en s'approchant.

- Oui, Harry c'était impressionnant compléta Hermione lorsqu'elle fut libérée, j'avoue que le coup de l'arbre était bien pensé.

- Tu sembles au point pour les ASPIC de DCFM, s'exclama Ron.

- Pour fêter cette victoire Harry que dirais tu d'un peu de Bièraubeurre, demanda Neville.

- Euh, je voulais … dit Harry en cherchant le regard de Ginny, c'était enfin l'heure de leur pause et il pensait passer un peu de temps avec elle.

- Ouais ben quoi que ça soit, ça attendra, dirent Ron et Neville en poussant Harry à l'intérieur de la maison.

- On devrait les surveiller, non ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh, ils sont assez grands, je pense s'exclama Hermione, en tout cas ça vaut mieux pour Ron, dit elle en hochant la tête.

Ils ne firent plus rien de l'après midi, excepté la sieste car tous les trois étaient très fatigués.

- Bien sûr, vous n'avez bu qu'un verre de Bièraubeurre, ironisa Hermione.

- Ben oui, puisqu'on te le dit, répliqua Neville.

Harry était en train de nettoyer des dégâts, Neville avait fait tomber une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, qui heureusement était vide, et il utilisait quelques sorts mais ils semblaient moins efficaces que d'habitude.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, s'écria Ron en se levant de la table, mais il était un peu désorienté et tomba sur Hermione.

- Vous êtes incapable de vous tenir, cria Hermione, il n'y a que Harry pour relever le niveau, et encore…

Les vacances passèrent très rapidement, leurs journées étaient prises par les révisions, mais il arrivait à trouver un peu de temps libre avec Ginny. Ils faisaient alors des parties de Quidditch enflammées, taquinaient Ron, ou passaient un peu de temps seuls.

La gazette du sorcier parlait presque tous les jours d'Harry, elle s'étendait en hypothèses sur ce qu'avait fait Harry, durant l'année écoulée. Un jour Ron avait conclu qu'il devait demander à Trelawney, de deviner ce qu'Harry avait fait, car la gazette concluait qu'Harry s'était rendu en Chine pour rencontrer un samouraï. Mais la gazette apportait son lot d'informations importantes, ils y avaient appris, que le bureau des Aurors acceptait les candidats qui auraient une mention Effort exceptionnel en DCFM, Sortilèges et Métamorphose, ce qui ferait les affaires de Dean, pensa Harry.

Ils apprirent également que de nombreux partisans de Voldemort, étaient encore en fuite, et que les autorités essayaient de contrôler les détraqueurs ce qui alimenta leurs conversations.

- Je me demande ce que font les Aurors, lança Mrs Weasley après avoir vu la première page. Ils devraient en former des nouveaux…

- On devrait continuer à réviser, commenta Ron, changeant de sujet.

- Euh oui, moi je vais me replonger dans les bouquins, déclara Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neville débarqua au Terrier. Il trouva Ginny et Hermione plongées dans des livres de potions, Ron lui lisait _Sorts et enchantements, de niveau 7, _Harryquant à lui s'entrainait aux métamorphoses.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il en passant l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Salut Neville, répondit Ron, alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ? Tu as une heure de retard.

- Excusez moi j'ai révisé très tard hier soir.

Harry marmonnait quelques paroles, en fixant une branche de houx, puis un flash lumineux éblouit Neville qui regardait ce que faisait son ami, ils entendirent des hululements, et un hibou se trouvait à la place du végétal.

- Joli, Harry le félicita Ron.

- Il est beau ce hibou, commenta Ginny.

Harry le prit sur son avant bras, et s'approcha de Ginny. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je te l'offre, comme ça tu pourras m'écrire pendant cette année.

Ginny rougit légèrement et embrassa tendrement Harry.

- Merci, Harry, dit elle touchée par le geste.

Elle s'était fait une raison, et en avait parlé avec lui, Harry ne pouvait pas manquer ses ASPIC avec tout le travail fourni. Ils ne se verraient que rarement, mais ils s'étaient convaincus que l'année passerait vite.

- En tout cas Harry, tu es bien préparé pour les ASPIC, dit en rigolant Hermione.

- Tu vas avoir des notes fabuleuses, mais moi aussi je voudrais un hibou, répondit Neville en rigolant.

On approchait du milieu du mois d'aout, les examens étaient dans deux jours, à Poudlard et ils avaient rendez vous aujourd'hui au Quai 9 ¾ pour prendre le train.

Pour la première fois, ils arrivèrent en transplanant au Quai de la gare, ils auraient pu se rendre directement à Poudlard, mais ils voulaient profiter une dernière fois de l'ambiance du Poudlard Express. Ils avaient tous des petits sacs, où ils faisaient entrer le strict nécessaire pour ces quelques jours d'examens. Seule Ginny avait une petite valise, ce qui avait étonné les camarades de son année :

- Un simple sortilège d'agrandissement, expliqua Ginny.

Harry n'avait pas pu se dissimuler ici, dès qu'il fut repéré, des dizaines de personnes voulaient lui serrer la main et le féliciter, et beaucoup d'élèves plus jeunes que lui, l'avaient poursuivi en espérant qu'il leur raconte son histoire.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un compartiment de libre, vu que beaucoup d'élèves lui proposaient leurs places.

- Beaucoup de gens te considèrent comme un modèle maintenant, lui expliqua Hermione.

- Ouais, c'est bizarre quand même, commenta-t-il, lorsqu'ils furent installés.

- Ils semblent vraiment petits Harry, si tu veux on peut leur lancer quelques sorts, conseilla Ron.

- Voyons Ron, répliqua Hermione d'un ton féroce, alors qu'Harry souriait.

- On pourrait leur faire, une petite blague, lui dit Harry en regardant son sac, qui contenait des produits de chez Weasley.

Ginny s'était excusée et avait rejoint les camarades de son année, mais déjà la rumeur enflait déjà comme quoi elle sortait avec Harry Potter.

Il était dans le compartiment, avec Hermione et Ron qui se jetaient des regards complices lorsqu'ils levaient leurs têtes de leurs livres de révisions, et Neville qui était adossé à la porte du compartiment, tout heureux d'être le centre d'attention grâce aux événements de l'an dernier et de son amitié avec Harry.

Celui-ci laissa donc son regard se perdre en observant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait à vive allure, puis s'endormit contre la fenêtre. Il ne fut réveillé que bien plus tard, par les voix de ses amis.

- Salut tout le monde, lancèrent Dean et Seamus en entrant dans le compartiment, en bousculant quelques élèves qui étaient dans le couloir.

- Eh les gars ça va bien, répondit Ron en leur serrant la main.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tendit la main vers ses amis, en leur expliquant qu'il faisait une petite sieste. La discussion s'orienta sur ce qu'ils allaient faire après leurs ASPIC.

- Moi j'aimerais travailler au département de la coopération magique internationale, dit Seamus.

- Percy, mon grand frère travaille là-bas, commenta Ron. Mais n'attends pas qu'il se facilite la tâche pour y entrer, il a toujours été strict sur les règlements, ajouta-t-il en anticipant ce qu'allait dire Seamus.

- Ah, dommage.

Harry et Dean expliquèrent qu'ils allaient eux passer le concours d'Aurors, et Dean qui semblait s'être renseigné sur le sujet leur expliqua en quoi consistait le concours.

- Il y a un concours d'entrée en première année, ce sont quelques tests de base, puis en suite on a deux années d'enseignement où tous les apprentis Aurors sont ensembles, et une dernière année où les apprentis ont une spécialisation, mais je ne sais pas trop comment se passe cette dernière année.

Tous étaient captivés par les explications détaillées de Dean, puis Hermione s'expliqua qu'elle aussi voulait travailler pour le ministère, et ensuite vint le tour de Ron :

- J'ai travaillé tous les matins au magasin cet été, et Lee est venu travailler, puis il y a toujours Verity…

- Où tu veux en venir, demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Je n'y suis pas très utile, alors si j'ai les notes je tenterais le concours d'apprenti Auror …

- Ah j'en étais sûr, s'exclama Harry tout sourire quand Ron eut fini sa phrase.

Hermione, elle ne sembla pas de l'avis d'Harry et le fit immédiatement savoir.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

- Je… puis il marmonna quelque chose, dont Harry ne saisit que les mots, idée et matin…

Hermione était vexée, ce qui était normal d'après Harry, bien qu'il regardait son ami avec un air compatissant. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny revint dans le compartiment que l'ambiance se détendit.

- Ah, j'en ai marre, on m'a demandé au moins cent fois, si je sortais avec toi, s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Oui, nous avec Ron, on a prévu une petite blague, répondit Harry.

- J'ai du matériel, dit Seamus en prenant sa valise.

Il l'ouvrit et dévoila un stock de produits Weasley, Crèmes Canari, fausses baguettes**, **Pralines Longue Langue, et autres objets farceurs.

- Je reste à Poudlard jusqu'à l'obtention des résultats, et Dean aussi, donc on pourra fêter ça ! expliqua-t-il.

- Nous avions aussi prévus de rester, je vois qu'on n'est pas les seuls à s'ennuyer de Poudlard, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Harry mirent leur piège à exécution, avec Seamus qui semblait bien s'amuser, les autres avaient trouvé l'idée stupide et sans intérêt. Harry jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur Ron, Seamus et lui-même. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment de quelques premières années qui prirent peur en voyant la porte s'ouvrire toute seule. Au bout d'un moment, beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Certains avaient été plus difficiles à effrayer, et Ron avait alors fait tomber quelques valises de leurs rangements, ou avait libéré quelques leurres explosifs de chez les Weasley. Tout cela avait provoqué, un vent de panique parmi les plus jeunes élèves, et beaucoup de compartiments étaient soit disant hantés, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry, Ron et Seamus qui rentrèrent ensuite dans leur compartiment, sous les regards exaspérés d'Hermione et Ginny, et amusés de Neville et Dean qui avaient entendus le vacarme.

- On se demandait si le soit disant fantôme allait nous rendre une petite visite, lança Dean en riant alors qu'Harry faisait réapparaitre ses amis.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils avaient pris leurs quartiers dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, puis étaient descendus dans la grande salle pour diner, il n'y avait pas de répartition, comme on n'était pas au début de l'année scolaire, Harry avait observé la table des professeurs, ils étaient tous là, Slughorn était maintenant directeur de la maison Serpentard, la table de sa maison semblait vide car beaucoup de Serpentard avaient refusé de revenir à Poudlard si tôt, et aucun 7ème année n'était présent, cependant il manquait le futur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont en trouver un cette année, demanda Ron, il y a une vraie malédiction sur ce poste !

- Ouais, ils doivent manquer de candidats à force …

Mc Gonagall à qui le poste de directeur de Poudlard avait été proposé par ses collèges, fit un petit discours et le repas commença enfin. Il fut beaucoup plus court, car la plupart des élèves voulaient faire un peu de bachotage, avant les épreuves du lendemain, et la grande salle s'était rapidement vidée, après que les professeurs leur eurent souhaité une bonne nuit. Harry ne partit pas directement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors à la fin du repas, il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis avant de partir en direction du parc. Les lumières du château illuminaient un peu la pelouse, et le ciel dégagé permettait à Harry de voir sa destination. Il marcha le long du lac, comme l'avait fait Voldemort dans sa vision, jusqu'à atteindre la tombe de marbre blanc.

Ses yeux étaient humides, devant lui reposait une des personnes qu'il avait le plus aimé, le professeur Dumbledore. Il remit la baguette de sureau dans les mains de son ancien maitre, puis leva la sienne et répara la tombe de marbre qu'avait souillé Voldemort. Le corps de Dumbledore disparu de sa vue, reposant enfin en paix dans sa tombe blanche.

Harry remonta directement dans son dortoir, non sans un petit pincement de cœur, pour se coucher en essayant d'imaginer ce que pouvait lui réserver l'épreuve de potions qui avait lieu le lendemain matin.

Il se retrouva à 9h30, après avoir pris son petit déjeuné, dans la grande salle. Une quinzaine de chaudrons alignés avaient été placés dedans, pour les besoins de l'épreuve. L'examinateur officiel arriva et à l'aide de sa baguette magique écrivit le sujet de l'épreuve, en lettres d'or qui flottaient en l'air.

_Examens : ASPIC, Epreuve de Potion_

_Fabrication d'une Potion de camouflage, durée : une heure quatre cinq minutes_

_Ingrédients :_

_- Œuf de Doxy ( 4 )_

_- Dards de Billywig( une pincée ) _

_- Jus de grenade ( 5 cl )_

_- Bile de Tatou ( 1 cl )_

_- Langue de caméléon_

Les élèves se mirent rapidement au travail, allant chercher à la table où était assis l'examinateur leurs ingrédients, Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont était préparée cette potion, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous ses camarades, normalement il devait s'échapper une fumée gris très clair de son chaudron, mais certains avaient de la fumée noire, bleue ou encore verte. Harry finit l'épreuve quelques minutes en avance, et regarda ses camarades. Neville et Hermione avaient eux aussi fini, ainsi que Michael Corner de Serdaigle, et Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle.

Quand l'examinateur signala la fin de l'épreuve, il demanda aux élèves de mettre un peu de leur potion dans des petites fioles qu'il distribuait, et d'aller se présenter à son collègue qui était dans la pièce adjacente. Ils se mirent en file par ordre alphabétique, et il n'y avait que Ron derrière lui, personne n'osait parler, se demandant ce qui les attendait dans la salle.

Lorsqu'Harry parla avec l'examinatrice, une jeune sorcière brune, elle lui demanda simplement de boire la potion qu'il avait préparée, et à ce qu'il put en juger ça semblait bien, il était totalement invisible.

- Bien, Mr Potter, dit l'examinatrice avec un sourire, vous pouvez sortir par la porte derrière moi, les effets vont se dissiper rapidement.

Tous les élèves qui étaient passés avant lui, lui posaient quelques questions, du style, tu as réussi ? ou tu étais totalement invisible toi ?

Il lui semblait que l'épreuve de potions celle qu'il redoutait le plus c'était pas trop mal passée.

Dans l'après midi eut lieu l'épreuve de botanique, les étudiants avaient un questionnaire papier qui testait leurs connaissances puis devaient faire des boutures de plantes qui avaient une espèce de grosse fleur rouge, et prélever un peu d'un liquide jaune qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Presque personne ne sortit satisfait de l'épreuve, la plante se fermait toute seule lorsqu'on l'effleurait et récupérer le liquide était compliqué, Harry n'en avait recueilli que l'équivalent de deux flacon alors que Neville qui s'en était le mieux tiré en avait cinq.

- Ce n'était pas facile, je n'ai pas réussi à remplir un seul flacon, commenta Ron dépité.

- Moi je n'ai eu que deux flacons, dit Harry.

- Vous n'étiez pas les seuls à avoir eu du mal, se lamenta Hannah Abbot, je n'en ai pas eu un seul.

Harry se sentit soulagé, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu du mal, et sûrement pas le seul à avoir pensé mettre feu à cette plante capricieuse…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et avoir pris leur petit déjeuné, les 7 ème années se dirigèrent dans la salle de sortilèges, pour l'épreuve de Métamorphose et Sortilèges en même temps. Chaque candidat avait un sujet différent, c'était une épreuve assez dure, d'après leurs professeurs qui étaient venus leur donner quelques conseils, et les élèves ressortaient la tête basse ce qui ne donna pas confiance à Harry quand il entra dans la salle.

- Mr … Potter, dit l'examinateur en examinant la liste d'appel, c'était un vieil homme presque chauve.

Il adressa un sourire à Harry, puis lui expliqua l'épreuve, pour commencer il devait transformer un crapaud en chapeau, en gardant la couleur de l'animal. Harry observa le crapaud qui se trouvait dans une boîte, et chercha dans son esprit une formule. Après avoir marmonné quelques paroles et agité sa baguette, Harry transforma le crapaud, en magnifique chapeau melon de couleur vert foncé.

- Très belle transformation, Mr Potter, maintenant pourriez vous fixer des petites ailes blanches de chaque coté de celui-ci, demanda l'examinateur.

L'esprit d'Harry fut mis à rude épreuve, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la formule exacte. Il pensa à quoi ressemblerait le chapeau avec deux petites ailes blanches et inventa une formule appropriée.

- Encore très bien Mr Potter, et pour finir facile, pouvez vous attirer le chapeau dans votre main ?

Là il lui faisait un cadeau, pensa Harry, il avait utilisé cette formule à de nombreuses reprises, pour attirer de nombreux objets.

- Accio chapeau ! lança-t-il avec confiance.

Le chapeau fut attiré et Harry s'en saisit, au grand bonheur de l'examinateur, qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour la dernière épreuve.

Cette dernière se déroula après le déjeuné, dans la grande salle, l'épreuve était un duel face à un de leur anciens professeurs, Flitwick, Mc Gonagall ou bien Slughorn. L'épreuve était assez originale et avait décontenancé les élèves, qui ne s'y attendaient pas. C'était pour faire preuve d'adaptabilité, expliqua l'examinateur, et les professeurs eux, semblaient contents de faire partie des défis.

- Celui qui tombera contre Flitwick, il va avoir du mal, il était champion de duel lorsqu'il était plus jeune, expliqua Michael Corner.

- Et alors Mc Gonagall, ce n'est pas mieux, elle est très douée, expliqua Ron sans convaincre Michael.

Hermione combattit contre Slughorn, et résista un bon moment contre lui, mais fini par être désarmée par son adversaire, elle reçut cependant les applaudissements de ses camarades présents à l'extrémité de la grande salle, de l'examinateur et de son ancien professeur de potions.

- Bravo, Mlle Granger, ce fut compliqué pour moi, ajouta Slughorn avec un sourire.

Plusieurs candidats étaient déjà passés et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui arrivaient à se défendre longtemps contre un professeur, Harry fut rempli de fierté en voyant que les anciens de l'AD étaient de loin les meilleurs. Neville résista honorablement à Flitwick, Dean fit presque aussi bien qu'Hermione face à Slughorn, Terry et Ernie, combattirent Mc Gonagall et se retrouvèrent à la fin du combat transformés en écureuil. Ron également mais il avait réussi à tenir plus longtemps. Enfin arriva le tour d'Harry que l'examinateur avait laissé pour la fin.

- Mr Potter, vous affronterez le professeur Flitwick, dit l'examinateur.

- Ah, bonjour Harry, salua son ancien professeur de sortilèges, vous êtes en forme j'espère, dit il en essayant de mettre à l'aise Harry.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry en un léger sourire.

D'après ses observations Flitwick, semblait le plus fort des trois professeurs, il adorait varier en utilisant ses sortilèges, ce qui empêchait d'anticiper. Ils se placèrent à environ une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre puis Harry salua son adversaire.

- Ah très bien je vois que vous connaissez, les usages Mr Potter, commenta de sa petite voix Flitwick.

Il salua à son tour Harry et le combat commença. Comme Harry s'y attendait son adversaire variait énormément ses sorts mais Harry parvenait souvent à les bloquer, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades qui applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Harry essaya de désarmer son adversaire à plusieurs reprises, toujours sans succès, il envoya un sortilège de confusion qui toucha son adversaire, mais celui ci retrouva rapidement ses esprits et utilisa des sorts informulés, qui provoquèrent des « Oh » de surprise de la part des spectateurs, Harry arriva à en bloquer quelque uns, et son bouclier en renvoyait quelques uns en direction de son adversaire, mais il fut finalement touché par un maléfice d'entrave, qui le ralentit énormément. Flitwick saisit l'occasion et désarma Harry, sa baguette volant quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux combattants reçurent une ovation, et Flitwick rendit la baguette à Harry.

- Eh ben ça faisait un moment que l'on ne m'avait pas résisté comme ça, vous avez un excellant niveau en duel, Harry bien que je n'en doutais pas.

- Bravo, bravo, dit l'examinateur en applaudissant, c'était le plus beau duel de la journée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à demain pour les résultats.

Les 7ème années avaient décidé de faire une petite fête dans la grande salle après le repas, les professeurs décidèrent de faire venir un peu de Bièraubeurre, dans de grands tonneaux, et des friandises de chez Honeydukes et les élèves les plus doués décorèrent la grande salle comme bon leur convenaient, une 6ème année de Serdaigle avait même enchanté une armure, pour qu'elle s'occupe du service de la salle, ce qui impressionna Harry. Sur les tables pleines, les nombreux objets Weasley occupaient beaucoup de place, des plats préparés par les elfes apparurent pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves.

La fête dura très tard dans la nuit, ils dansèrent un bon moment, chantèrent longtemps et comme tous les étudiants avaient fini leurs examens, personne n'était vraiment pressée d'aller se coucher. Ginny attira Harry hors de la grande salle et de son ambiance festive et profita d'un des derniers moments d'intimité avec son petit ami.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se demanda comment il était rentré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Mais il sortit immédiatement et se dirigea vers la grande salle, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais les résultats devaient déjà être affichés. La grande salle était dans un désordre impressionnant, de nombreux élèves avaient dormi là, ne trouvant pas le courage d'aller jusque dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quelques dernières années commençaient à se regrouper dans la grande salle en attendant les résultats. Certains comme Neville n'avaient pas de pression, car ils étaient sûr d'avoir des bonnes notes aux matières qu'ils avaient présentées mais d'autres à l'image de Dean, ou Ron avaient besoin de bons résultats pour leurs futures carrières. Un officiel du ministère arriva escorté par les professeurs des quatre maisons.

- Eh ben c'était animé hier soir, dit il en riant lorsqu'il vit l'état de la grande salle.

Il se plaça à la table des professeurs et voyant les élèves se masser dans la grande salle, utilisa sa baguette magique comme micro et prit la parole :

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je tiens tout de suite à vous féliciter pour les excellentes notes obtenues cette année,

Puis voyant l'impatience des élèves annonça les résultats.

- Hannah, Abbot, Acceptable en botanique, Acceptable en potion …

La liste défilait sous les applaudissements des camarades, Hermione avait eu des Optimal partout, et Ernie aussi sauf en sortilèges. Michael et Terry avaient eu des Efforts exceptionnels partout. Seamus avait eu Acceptable en métamorphoses et botanique et Effort exceptionnel en sortilèges et DCFM. Neville, avait lui, eu Optimal en Botanique, et Acceptable en sortilèges et DCFM.

- Je pourrais aller au ministère, explosa Seamus de joie après avoir eu ses notes.

- Mr Potter, dit l'examinateur en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par le vacarme qui régnait dans la grande salle.

Le calme revint peu à peu, tout le monde voulait savoir les notes d'Harry Potter, ce qui le mis un peu mal à l'aise.

- Effort exceptionnel en potions, et en botanique, Optimal en sortilèges, métamorphoses et défense contre les forces du mal, avec un plus une mention complémentaire, de meilleur élève en la matière.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre, et Harry se détendit, il avait réussi et pouvait maintenant envisager de devenir Auror. Il reçut de nombreuses félicitations de ses anciens professeurs et de ses camarades. Dean eut Effort exceptionnel dans toutes les matières, mais il ne présentait pas les potions. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil avant que Seamus ne se précipite dans ses bras, et lui aussi pourrait passer le concours d'Auror. Ron fut le dernier de la liste, et le calme était revenu :

- Mr Weasley, Acceptable en potion, et en botanique, Effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose et en Sortilèges.

Harry s'approcha de lui et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux remplis d'émotion, ils pourraient essayer de devenir Auror tous les deux. Après s'être félicités de nombreuses fois, ils retrouvèrent leurs petites amies ainsi que leurs camarades qui commençaient déjà à fêter les résultats...


	3. Auror ?

Le mois d'août se termina rapidement, tandis que le monde Magique se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions passées, et laissa place au mois de septembre qui ramenait avec lui de nouvelles angoisses. Les 7emes années s'en allèrent de Poudlard le lendemain matin - devant les applaudissements des plus jeunes - mais la plupart devait se présenter à leur nouveau métier le jour même ou le lendemain. Ron, Hermione et Harry firent de même et se retrouvèrent au Terrier, après qu'il eut embrassé Ginny, une dernière fois.

- A bientôt, j'espère, dit-il avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Ginny alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa destination.

Dean, Ron, Terry, Michael, Ernie et Harry devaient se retrouver en début d'après midi au ministère pour présenter leurs candidatures au bureau des Aurors. Harry et Ron arrivèrent en avance par une des cheminées - et décidèrent de descendre au niveau deux, pour échapper aux sorciers qui voulaient pour la plupart un autographe, ou bien leur serrer la main.

Dans sa hâte précipitée pour atteindre les ascenseurs, Harry se cogna contre une jeune femme qui laissa échapper son sac à main noir, étalant la moitié de son contenu par terre.

- Eh vous pourriez faire attention dit elle, sans avoir aperçu l'homme qui lui avait foncé dessus.

- Parvati, s'exclama Harry en se relevant quand il reconnut son ancienne camarade de classe.

- Oh, Harry, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, en attrapant la main tendue d'Harry. Bonjour Ron.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire pendant qu'Harry sortit sa baguette et remit les affaires de Parvati en place dans son sac, alors que Ron lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Je … Je suis à la recherche d'un bon article, dit elle en bafouillant.

- D'un article ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, tu te souviens que je pensais ouvrir un magasin de robes pour sorciers et sorcières…

Harry se souvint qu'elle avait dû lui en glisser un mot à l'occasion, mais comme elle parlait tout le temps c'était impossible de se souvenir de tout, il approuva donc avec un air entendu.

- Eh bien, je n'ai tout simplement pas d'argent, et donc je fais journaliste en attendant, pour réunir l'argent nécessaire, mais le problème c'est que l'on est payé que lorsque l'on soumet un article qui est publié, et il faut donc qu'il soit intéressant.

« Aie » Harry vit où elle allait en venir, elle devait penser, comme Rita Skeeter qu'il ferait sûrement un bon sujet d'article.

- Ah oui, je vois … répondit Harry.

- Tu pourrais m'accorder une interview ? demanda Parvati, les yeux brillants.

- Euh, tu sais la presse …

- Oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas la presse, répondit elle fermement, mais tu pourrais en profiter pour rendre un hommage à ceux qui ne sont plus là.

Elle prenait Harry par les sentiments, bien sûr rendre un hommage à Lupin, Tonks, et même à Rogue, était très tentant, en plus ça permettrait d'éclaircir les choses.

- Euh, je … d'accord, mais tu devras me montrer la version finale de l'article.

Cette demande sembla étonner Parvati, mais elle accepta immédiatement, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

- Tu as du temps de libre, maintenant ?

- Euh, non je vais me présenter au bureau des Aurors, mais plutôt ce soir.

- Six heures ? ça te va, demanda Parvati, qui commençait à écrire des notes sur un calepin, qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

- Oui, ça devrait …

- Parfait, rendez vous au chaudron baveur. Ron viens aussi, tu pourras compléter le récit d'Harry.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants alors que Parvati s'éloignait, avant d'être rejoins par Ernie, quand ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

- J'espère que l'on sera tous pris, dit Ernie quand Harry eut annoncé leur destination à la voix glaciale.

La voix leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau deux, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui s'était ouvert devant eux. Sur leur droite, il y avait de nombreuses portes, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait derrière celles-ci. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau des Aurors - quand Terry, Michael et Dean furent arrivés – où des rangés de box étaient alignées devant eux, et presque un quart, d'après ce qu'il semblait à Harry, étaient vides. Un des Aurors, assis dans un box proche de la porte, les questionna.

- Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelque chose, Messieurs.

- Nous voudrions nous présenter au concours d'apprentis Aurors, demanda Dean.

- Ah, je vois, répondit il, en fait ce n'est pas ici, mais vous avez vus les portes dans le couloir à l'extérieur ?

Voyant les jeunes gens hochant la tête, il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aller frapper à la porte d'en face de cette pièce, c'était le bureau du chef des Aurors et s'était à lui qu'il fallait poser sa candidature. Ernie lança d'un ton très solennel :

- Il faut faire bonne impression, ça devrait être notre futur patron quand même.

Cette remarque stressa encore plus Ron, qui était déjà très angoissé. Harry regarda ses camarades, excepté Ron, ils étaient tous calmes, ce qui semblait normal pour Harry car ils avaient eu tous de bonnes notes aux ASPIC. Ils toquèrent à la porte du bureau, et une voix féminine leur dit d'entrer. C'était une petite pièce avec un bureau et quelques chaises en bois, une femme, la cinquantaine, était assise derrière le bureau qui était remplit de dossiers empilés, une porte ce trouvait en face d'eux. La secrétaire ne semblait pas trop étonnée de voir une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens entrer dans son bureau, et elle leur demanda :

- Vous venez pour déposer votre candidature au bureau des Apprentis Aurors, je pense ?

Elle donna à chacun une feuille de papier, où ils devaient indiquer des renseignements tels que leur nom, leur âge, leur domicile, ce qui rappela à Harry qu'il ne comptait pas passer sa vie à profiter de l'hospitalité des Weasley, leur nombres d'ASPIC …

Quand ils rendirent les feuilles, la secrétaire leur indiqua, qu'ils étaient attendus le lendemain matin, à 9 heures pour passer des épreuves, simplement munis de leur baguette magique.

- Bon ben, à demain, et stressez pas, dit Michael lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall du ministère.

Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls, une fois que leurs amis eurent transplanés.

- Je vais aller voir au magasin pour acheter quelques trucs, et il me faudrait commencer à me chercher un appart, expliqua Harry.

- Je vais venir avec toi, je ne préfère pas renter directement chez moi, sinon je vais stresser toute l'aprèm.

De nombreuses boutiques avaient rouvertes sur le chemin de Traverse, depuis leur dernière visite. La boutique Weasley, était une des plus visibles, de nombreuses lumières, clignotaient sur l'insigne, et une foule de passants était arrêtée devant, regardant des nombreux objets exposés dans la vitrine. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur qui était plein à craquer, et demandèrent à Vérity où était George.

- Arrière boutique, mais ils ont des problèmes avec un nouveau produit, je crois.

En effet, lorsqu' Harry et Ron passèrent dans l'arrière boutique qui était reconvertie en laboratoire pour expérimenter leurs nouvelles créations, ils virent Lee qui était poursuivit par une boite qui avait de grosses dents, et se déplaçait en fessant de grands bonds.

- George, je fatigue à force !

Harry vit George apparaitre dans son champ de vision avec la baguette à la main.

- J'arrive pas à la viser, ça bouge trop ! T'arrête surtout pas Lee, les dents sont empoisonnées et te donnent des pustules, lança George a bout de souffle.

Harry eu une idée pour les aider, il sortit sa baguette magique, vit voler une boite en carton vide pour essayer d'enfermer l'espèce de boite qui poursuivait Lee, mais la tache n'était pas facile car la boite bougeait très vite.

- Mais aide nous Ron plutôt que de ne rien faire ! s'exclama Harry.

Ron qui avait les larmes aux yeux, sortit sa baguette et essaya la même méthode qu'Harry, sans succès. Vérity entra et demanda :

- Mr Weasley, il y a un client devant qui…

Elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire devant le spectacle, Lee était poursuivit par une étrange boite, qui esquivait deux boites en carton, et les éclairs de stupéfixion de George.

- Euh bon je vais vous laisser régler ça d'abord, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry réussi à attraper la boite, et fut remercié vivement par Lee.

- C'est pas au point encore ! s'exclama t il en riant. Alors vous avez laissé vos candidatures ?

- Oui, on a des tests dès demain, expliqua Harry. Ron stresse un peu mais bon, tu le connais …

- Alors Ron, on stresse...

Ron observait différentes nouveautés qui étaient dans l'arrière boutique, Lee leur expliqua qu'ils cherchaient à mettre au point une boite qui mordrait tout ce qui passerait à proximité. Ainsi qu'une fausse balance qui faisait sauter tout ce que l'on posait sur son plateau, objet qui pourrait avoir du succès à Poudlard selon George. Lee expliqua que les affaires tournaient si bien qu'ils pensaient acheter un magasin à Pré-au-Lard.

- Eh ben dis donc, c'est du beau boulot, ajouta Ron.

- Oui, ils avaient bien lancé l'affaire, expliqua Lee faisant référence aux jumeaux.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Harry, qui ne préférait pas trop parler de ça, car George avait des moments de déprimes importants, et s'était uniquement grâce à Lee qu'il tenait le coup à ces moments là.

- Il faudrait aller voir pour les appartements, commenta Ron en regardant sa montre alors qu'Harry insistait pour payer ses achats, et que George menaçait Harry de lui jeter un sort s'il laissait de la monnaie sur le comptoir.

- Euh … oui en effet…

- Tu sais que tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, expliqua Ron, maman est contente de t'avoir à la maison.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas abuser…

Depuis longtemps Harry passait ses vacances au Terrier, qui avaient toujours été très agréables, mais maintenant avec l'âge prendre un appartement lui semblait une bonne idée, en plus il pourrait profiter d'un peu de calme lorsqu'il était avec Ginny…

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après midi à visiter des appartements sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry en trouva quelques uns qui lui plaisaient, et Ron se renseignait sur les prix.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir acheter un appartement ici ? C'est assez cher quand même …

- Je suis bien tenté, et en plus on est bien placé … Il faudrait que j'aille voir dans le Londres moldu sinon…

Il parla de son idée de prendre un appartement le soir au repas – il y avait juste Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron et Harry qui dinaient à ce moment là – et Molly répéta à peu près ce qu'avait dit Ron un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Hermione semblait avoir une toute autre idée sur la question, elle aussi envisageait de prendre bientôt un appartement.

- Ne vous précipitez pas, vous ne dérangez personne ici, conclu Molly sans même avoir écoutée les arguments d'Hermione.

- Elle ne veut pas vous laisser partir, s'esclaffa Ron lorsqu'ils ne furent que tous les trois.

- Je la comprends mais je ne compte pas vivre ici pour toujours, répondit Hermione fermement. Harry aperçu que les traits de Ron se tendirent, lui ne semblait pas pressé de quitter le confort familial.

Le lendemain, il retrouva tous ses camarades dans le couloir du niveau deux du ministère, qui était bondé de monde. Un petit groupe d'un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personnes y attendait déjà, mais aucune trace des examinateurs. Ron jeta un petit regard appuyé à son ami qui semblait tranquille, avant de se mêler au groupe de futurs apprentis.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ron, de plus en plus stressé.

- On attend là, je suppose, répondit Dean.

- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde… soupira Terry, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus confient que Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme sortit d'une porte sur la droite du couloir, et invita les apprentis à rentrer. Harry scruta de ses yeux marron la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de galerie. Elle était bien plus petite que l'atrium de l'entrée, mais tout aussi luxueuse. Le parquet brillait du même éclat, la tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs était tout aussi élégante, le plafond était toujours aussi bleu, mais bien plus bas. De chaque côté de ce corridor, de nombreuses portes brillaient de l'éclat de leur lambris de bois sombre et étincelant, offrant mille possibilités au voyageur égaré dans cette galerie. Combien de portes comportait-elle exactement, Harry ne saurait le dire: il n'arrivait même pas à apercevoir la fin du couloir. Le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers attendait un peu plus loin, sous les regards des examinateurs. Harry rejoignit alors ses amis qui attendaient, comme le reste du groupe, la suite des évènements. Ceux-ci ne mirent d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps à arriver. Un des examinateurs commença à parler, ça devait être l'examinateur en chef pensa Harry, alors qu'il avait compté au total six examinateurs.

- Bonjours, messieurs, dit l'un d'eux. Je suis Mr Werther – il avait un doigt à la main gauche en moins, et était presque chauve, en plus de nombreuses cicatrices et taches ornaient son visage. Vous êtes ici, pour tester votre habileté et voir si vous avez les qualités pour être un apprenti Auror. Vous allez être séparés en groupes de quatre.

L'examinateur se plaça devant la première porte et fit apparaitre une liste de sa baguette magique.

- Boot, Connelly, Corner, Filan, entrez dans cette salle.

Harry vit deux de ses camarades passer une porte suivis d'un des examinateurs.

Mr Werther continua dans le couloir, à chaque nouvelle porte, quatre candidats entraient dans une pièce. Ernie était entré dedans avec un clin d'œil pour ses camarades qui étaient encore dans le couloir. Harry entra dans la salle suivante, il était seul, Ron et Dean seraient dans la prochaine salle et il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui se passerait. Harry se concentra sur lui son examen, il était accompagné par deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme. Ils semblaient être un peu plus âgés qu'Harry mais leurs visages laissaient voir une légère appréhension. Ils étaient entrés dans une petite pièce, pas plus grande qu'une salle de cours de Poudlard, où les attendaient une épaisse fumée opaque, il arriva à y distinguer des chaudrons. Le regard d'Harry afficha une légère inquiétude, les potions …

L'examinatrice – une femme d'environ la trentaine, brune et très jolie - qui les suivait se plaça devant les chaudrons.

- Installez-vous, demanda t elle en indiquant les chaudrons, chacun son chaudron. Pour commencer, je me présente: Lila Slits, Auror depuis quelques années. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je vous évaluerai sur les potions.

Lentement, les candidats s'installèrent derrière un chaudron. Harry jeta un œil à la potion verdâtre qui fumait sous son nez. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que chacun avait une potion différente.

- Pour commencer - repris l'examinatrice avec un sourire d'encouragements aux candidats - vous allez devoir boire un peu de cette potion puis en trouver la composition pour ensuite fabriquer son antidote. Amenez moi le quand vous l'avez fini. Bien, vous pouvez commencer, et bonne chance.

Harry bu une gorgée de la potion et en mit un peu de côté dans un petit flacon. Immédiatement, la potion verdâtre disparut dans un pop, laissant place à un grand espace vide, tandis qu'une table apparaissait à côté, avec quelques ingrédients. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons, qui semblaient eux aussi un peu livide. En débouchant le petit flacon qu'il avait gardé, Harry sentit l'odeur caractéristique des orties. Peu être une potion d'affliction, pensa t il, en tout cas ça collait vu la teinte verte. En utilisant des instruments de dosage, et le révélateur de Scarpin, Harry parvint à déceler du venin de Cobra de Lybie, très toxique, et confirma sa première intuition qui avait été la bonne. Harry commença alors à préparer un contre poison, et heureusement pour lui l'antidote n'était pas trop difficile à faire, il devait maintenant le laisser bouillir quelques minutes. Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la salle, l'examinatrice était assise derrière un petit bureau, le regard rêveur. Un des hommes qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry, dont la main tremblait, sembla sur le point de s'effondrer. Harry espéra que ses amis s'en sortaient aussi bien que lui. Il plongea une fiole dans son chaudron et s'approcha de l'examinatrice qui le regarda quelques secondes. Celle ci s'empara de la fiole que lui tendait le jeune sorcier. Elle la tapota à plusieurs reprises, avant de rédiger une rapide note sur un parchemin et de rendre la fiole à son propriétaire dans un sourire plutôt satisfait.

- Antidote parfait. Buvez-le et rendez-vous dans la galerie.

Ravi et soulagé par la réponse, Harry ne se fit pas prier puis rejoignit sa place assez rapidement, après avoir déposé la fiole vide sur la table… qui disparut l'instant d'après. Il sortit de la salle et arriva dans la galerie principale, où Jenny et un examinateur attendaient. Jenny était sortie avant lui de l'épreuve de potion, et demanda gentiment à Harry quand il s'approcha.

- Tu avais quoi comme potion ?

- Euh…une potion d'affliction et toi ?

- Une potion de faiblesse, qui avait donnait de la fièvre, et qui a un effet très lent.

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par un seul des deux derniers candidats.

- Bien, dit l'examinateur en rayant un nom de la liste qu'il tenait dans les mains, suivez moi…

Ils se rendirent dans une autre salle qui était un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle qui était assez petite et ne contenait aucun mobilier. L'examinateur se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens, un homme aux cheveux brun qui était assez jeune, et dit :

- Bonjour, je suis John Dowell et je suis chargé de vous évaluer sur la métamorphose yeux parcoururent rapidement le petit groupe.

- L'épreuve sera simple: vous devrez simuler une mission d'infiltration, changez donc votre apparence s'il vous plait, en commençant par – l'examinateur se pencha vers le badge, accroché à la robe – vous monsieur Smith.

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas, puis commença par allonger la longueur de ses cheveux, puis sembla devenir plus petit… Harry se concentra sur ce que lui-même allait faire, il n'avait jamais été exceptionnel en métamorphose mais bon … Il passa en second, et commença par changer la couleur de ses cheveux, puis changea sa robe en un jeans et un vieux tee-shirt, et enfin modifia ses yeux et son menton, et l'examinateur lui dit qu'il pouvait passer dans l'autre salle avec un sourire après c'être rendu son apparence normale.

Après cette épreuve, il se retrouva dans une autre pièce, un peu plus grande que la précédente et où étaient disposées une table et quelques chaises. Jenny devait encore passer la métamorphose, et Harry et Conrad se tirèrent une chaise et s'assirent, se demandant ce que leur réservait la dernière épreuve.

Jenny entra dans la salle juste avant l'examinateur qui la suivait.

- Bien Messieurs, lança Dowell qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Dowell expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir se servir de la table qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour se protéger, ainsi qu'un mannequin en plastique – qu'il fit apparaitre de sa baguette - des sorts qu'il allait leur envoyer, comme dans une mission de protection. Le tout avec des sortilèges informulés, ajouta t il pour compliquer la tache des candidats.

Harry passa le premier, il reversa la table et se jeta derrière des que l'examinateur lança son premier sort, le mannequin en plastique près de lui. Il pointa sa baguette magique vers la table et la rendit indestructible, l'examinateur changea alors d'angle, car il avait la table entre lui et Harry, et lança un rayon vert en direction d'Harry, qui eu juste le temps de faire un mouvement de baguette pour mettre la table en opposition. Il continua à se protéger lui et le mannequin pendant de longues minutes où l'examinateur enchainait les sorts, tout en changeant de place, décrivant un cercle autour d'Harry, puis l'avalanche de sorts s'arrêta net. Harry attendit que l'examinateur lui dise de sortir, se méfiant d'un possible piège, puis se dirigea vers une autre salle quand celui ci, lui confirma que l'épreuve était finie.

Ils eurent des épreuves durant toute la matinée puis pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, pour tester s'ils avaient le sens de la déduction lors d'une enquête, la lucidité lors d'une simulation face à des ennemis, ou encore leur capacité à agir en équipe. Il a du faire face à des créatures magiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Jenny elle avait eu des difficultés à produire un patronus quand ils eurent la mauvaise surprise en découvrant qu'ils devaient affronter la haute silhouette encapuchonnée, d'un détracteur. Conrad lui était très habile à manipuler les objets qui l'entourait et il volait presque aussi bien qu'Harry, lorsqu'ils furent obligés d'utiliser des balais pour pourchasser des criminels.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste des prétendants au titre d'apprenti, en fin de journée avec Conrad et Jenny, il s'aperçu qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir eu des difficultés, son groupe n'était pas le seul à avoir été diminué en nombre… Harry écarquilla les yeux en rejoignant la galerie principale: d'une quarantaine de jeunes sorciers, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Tous ces camarades de Poudlard avaient réussi ce qui calma les inquiétudes d'Harry. Maintenant il comprenait les rumeurs à propos des examens d'entrée… Dean et Ron avaient été les deux seuls à se sortir de leurs groupes, Ernie était sorti en compagnie d'une jolie blonde - qui avait leur âge, souligna Harry. Jenny et Conrad avaient réussis avec Harry et Paul Connelly avait suivi avec Michael et Terry.

- Nous avons le plaisir, de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous reçus, annonça Werther quand tous les examinateurs étaient apparus. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils étaient attendus le lendemain matin, à 8 heures au bureau des Aurors, où on les répartirait dans leurs sections en fonctions des résultats, et les félicitèrent un par un avant de transplaner.

- C'est vraiment énorme, lança Ernie.

- Bientôt, nous serons des Aurors, continua Terry.

- Eh, patron ! - Paul se leva et compta ses collègues avec la tête - dix Whisky pur feu, s'il vous plait …

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, au chaudron baveur. Les quatre qui ne connaissaient pas Harry avant ce matin, lui posèrent beaucoup de questions ainsi qu'à Ron. Paul Connelly venait d'Irlande, c'était un grand brun, les cheveux en batailles - avec quelques épis qui pouvaient concurrencer les siens, pensa Harry - très longiligne, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage d'après ce qu'avait constaté Harry. Conrad lui avait la taille d'Harry, mais il était plus costaud que lui, les cheveux noirs également mais coupés assez courts, il avait joué au Quidditch, au poste d'attrapeur dans son école en Nouvelle Zélande et avait le choix entre une carrière d'Auror – qu'il voulait faire en Angleterre - ou de joueur professionnel. Lynn - avec qui Harry avait discuté, et qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui - arrivait d'Australie, et cherchait un appartement à Londres. Ernie ne faisait que lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets, et semblait avoir un faible pour cette jolie blonde, qu'Harry trouva très attachante après qu'elle eu attaché les lacets de Terry – qui étaient défaits – à la chaise, à l'aide de la magie, après avoir adressé un grand sourire à Harry qui avait remarqué le manège de Lynn. Jenny - la fille brune qui avait passé les mêmes épreuves que lui et Conrad – était plus timide que les autres, Harry avait simplement appris qu'elle venait des Pays Bas et qu'elle ne buvait pas son whisky pur feu, car elle l'avait offert à Dean.

Il surveillait la porte d'entrer, attendant Parvati que ne devait plus trop tarder. Elle s'installa dans un coin du bar, quand elle entra et Harry tira Ron vers elle en lançant:

- A demain tout le monde.

Avec Ron ils disparurent dans la foule qui était dans le bar, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils s'assirent à côté de Parvati, qui avait posé sur la table son calepin…

L'interview prit une bonne heure, c'était plutôt un jeu de questions-réponses pour Harry. Les autres apprentis Aurors étaient partis, sous le regard amusé d'Harry quand Terry se leva de sa chaise et qu'il la traina derrière lui avant de remarquer le coup des lacets.

Au même moment où Harry et Ron répondaient aux questions de leur ancienne camarade, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans les profondeurs d'une épaisse forêt se trouvaient trois personnes qui portaient des capes noires. Ils étaient presque invisibles, cachés dans la pénombre des arbres.

- Ça devient très difficile, de leur échapper…

- Oui, Amycus, et tu as du remarquer comme nous que _la marque_ a disparu, répondit un des deux autres.

L'homme releva la robe qui cachait son avant-bras gauche, et montra une cicatrice qui avait la forme de la marque des ténèbres.

- Donc,… c'est fini cette fois, _il_ ne pourra pas revenir, reprit Amycus d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, c'est bien fini …

- Alors, … on va faire quoi ? demanda le dernier homme qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment échapper aux Aurors …

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, bien sûr si les Aurors les retrouvaient, ils pouvaient toujours se battre, mais ils n'avaient plus d'échappatoire.

- J'ai peut être une idée … annonça l'homme a la droite d'Amycus.

- Explique-nous, Antonin …

- Quitte à mourir, autant essayer quelque chose, non ? commença Dolohov d'une voix froide. Je connais quelqu'un…

Il sentit le regard de ses compagnons se poser sur lui, et ils l'écoutèrent attentivement expliquer son plan.

Harry regarda sa lettre avant de l'envoyer, grâce à Coq, le petit hibou de Ron.

_Mon cœur,_

_J'ai été pris au bureau des Aurors, avec Dean, Michael, Terry et Ernie, et ton frère. Profite bien de la répartition demain soir. Je t'aime._

_PS : Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être capitaine._

_Il avait griffonné ce mot très rapidement, à celle qui lui manquait horriblement. L'été qu'ils venaient de passer ensembles, se moquant de Ron qui ratait un sort, s'occupant de Teddy quand ils en avaient le temps entre leurs révisions, et se lançant des défis au Quidditch, qu'elle remportait souvent…_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par coq, qui lui donna un coup de bec sur le sommet du crane, il accrocha le petit bout de papier à la patte de l'animal, et quand coq s'envola vers Poudlard, il descendit au salon. Mrs Weasley avait organisée une petite soirée pour féliciter Harry et Ron, qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'étouffe presque en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci, Mrs Weasley … c'est très gentil …, expliqua Harry, à bout de souffle.

- Allons Molly, dit une voix grave qu'Harry reconnu de suite, nous aussi on voudrait le féliciter.

Harry sentit l'étreinte se relâcher, il se tourna vers le salon et vit Kingsley avec un costume bleu marine, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Alors ce n'était pas trop dur ? lui dit il avec un sourire, tu as eu l'épreuve de la potion ?

- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de chance, je l'ai reconnue rapidement …

- Ah toujours modeste, répondit Kingsley en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Demain, Gawain va vous expliquer comment on fonctionne chez les Aurors, puis va t'envoyer dans sa section, tu va voir, il aime bien parler ajouta Kingsley avec un grand sourire…

- Ah c'est toujours lui le directeur du bureau, Harry se souvenait qu'il avait remplacé Scrimgeour lorsque celui-ci était devenu premier ministre.

- Oui, expliqua Kingsley, il avait fait du bon travail durant les deux dernières années, aidant même l'Ordre pour protéger des innocents. Mais bon parlons d'autres choses, tu as vu les nouveaux produits explosifs de chez Weasley ?

Avec un sourire, il conduit Harry au salon, où se trouvaient Ron, Hermione, George et Lee, Andromeda, qui portait Ted contre elle, Bill et Fleur qui discutaient avec Angelina de Quidditch. Mr Weasley devait encore arriver avec Percy, mais Harry n'échappa aux félicitations des invités.

Harry avait prit Ted qui gazouillait, dans ces bras, et écoutait des brides de conversation, Ron parlait à Lee et George, tandis qu'Hermione harcelait Kingsley pour obtenir des informations sur l'entretien qu'elle avait demain avec la directrice du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques sous air amusé de Mrs Weasley et Andromeda… Percy et Arthur arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'ils eurent commencés à manger, après avoir félicités tout les deux Harry, ils s'assirent à table, lorsque George demanda :

- Eh Percy, je pensais que tu voudrais nous présenter Audrey ce soir.

- J'ai…euh, dit il en replaçant ses lunettes, ...comment tu le sais …

- Allons Percy, tu as peur qu'on fasse mauvaise impression ou quoi ? Je t'ai aperçu avec elle l'autre jour, expliqua George avec un grand sourire alors que son frère ainé baissa les yeux sur son assiette en rougissant légèrement.

Harry interrogea Ron, il lui apprit qu'Audrey était dans la même année que Percy à Poudlard, mais à Serdaigle. Harry s'intéressa à la conversation qu'avaient Arthur et Kingsley.

- Alors Arthur comment tu trouve Mafalda ? Elle ne te donne pas trop de travail ? demanda Kingsley.

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai des piles de dossiers qui m'attendent sur mon bureau, et encore je m'estime heureux, je n'ai perdu qu'un collègue, arrêté dans son bureau, par des membres de la brigade de police magique, pour avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable l'année dernière, ça fait froid dans le dos, commenta Mr Weasley.

- Oui, je te comprends, Arthur, répondit Kingsley.

Harry s'intéressa à la conversation entre George qui voulait le déluminateur de Ron, et son propriétaire qui le gardait toujours avec lui. Ron lui donna l'objet, que son frère examina attentivement, le regard perplexe.

- Tu sais c'est surement Dumbledore qui l'a inventé, et je doute que tu puisses le reproduire, commenta t il en reprenant l'objet des mains de George. Et en plus j'y tiens…

_Dumbledore_, pensa Harry, si il avait su qu'il était devenu un Auror, il aurait surement été très fier de lui, tout comme Sirius, Lupin ou encore Tonks…

Harry abandonna les invités rapidement car il devait être frais pour le lendemain matin, et monta se coucher, imité rapidement par Hermione et Ron dont il entendit fermer la porte de leur chambre quelques minutes après lui.


End file.
